The Overwhelming Need To Survive Dragonballz fanfiction
by the1andonlyLucian
Summary: What if Bardock was able to record Toma's conversation and killed Frieza


The Overwhelming need to Survive

copyright 2018 as of Australian Copyright Act(cth) 1968

Synopsis what if bardocks as able to record the conversation with Toma and killed Frieza

A saiyan was flying a two seater saucer ship in side with him is Bardock who was wearing a classic armour design with 2 shoulder pads one being broken and 2 leg guards and he was wearing tight pants that were ripped, they had just completed a purge mission together and all saiyans were ordered to return to planet Vegeta .

Bardock "turn off your scouter, all saiyans what's he up to, "

Saiyan"oh dang it, click ,this is the first time I've heard of something like this, but still what the hell is going on granted this is the kind of thing that Frieza would pull"

When they arrived at Vegeta they saw Frieza's ship obiting the planet.

Saiyan "look it's Frieza's ship"

Bardock "Damn your right, I wonder what it's doing on stand by out there, looks like that asshat is really planning something behind the scenes"

Saiyan "wha? behind the scenes what do you mean? Oh god it can't be ah haha "

The saiyan then lands the ship both saiyans grab their bags and leave the ship they notice an unusually large amount of saiyans on the planet.

Bardock then asks one of the saiyans near by "oi you happen to know why we were ordered to assemble like this"

Saiyan b"who knows they've probably found some big time planet or something, by the way I heard that the Frieza Army have asking and talking about the super saiyan a lot lately"

Bardock"Super Saiyan, you mean the Legendary Super Saiyan "

Bardock made his way to the butchers where his mate Gine worked.

When Bardock saw Gine he greeted her.

Bardock "yo I'm back Gine"

Gine"Bardock!"

They embraced each other and kissed

Bardock"the towns pretty lively"

Gine"yeah that because everyone's come back"

Bardock stepped back and asked

Bardock "where's Raditz"

Gine"he's a soldier now, he partnered with Prince Vegeta apparently it's quite far away, he hasn't returned yet"

Bardock"he was partnered with quite the trouble maker, is Kakerott still inside the incubator"

Gine"yes it's been three years now, I'm going to take him out pretty soon. Do you want to see him"

Bardock" I suppose it can't hurt to see the brat too bad I don't have a scouter to see his power level"

Gine stays silent but looks angry Bardock ignores her and they both travel to the nursery.

Gine "He looks just like you especially with that crazy hair do"

Bardock "I'm stealing an attack pod, we're sending him to another planet"

Gine"What!? What would make you want to do such a thing!?Why now of all times!?On top of that why would you want our child to be and infiltrator baby!?"

Bardock "It's for his own survival"

Gine"What!? What does that even...?"

Bardock "I've got this feeling that Frieza's plotting something and I've got this feeling of death I just can't stop gawking at me find a navigational computer, find a safe planet that is as far away from the empires reach and you can carry Kakerott, while you do that I'll steal a pod. We will meet up in that place where we first had sex. Gine don,t giggle this about survival."

Bardock then flew off towards the hanger-bay.

They met up in a rocky area with piles of rocks all around.

Bardock was carrying a pod with one arm and a duffle bag for his son in the other.

Gine was holding Kakarott's hand. Kakarott was wearing classic armour the same as his fathers only without damage , shorts and boots.

Bardock "did you find a suitable planet" as he put down the attack ball.

Gine "yes it's called Earth it's location is FX 50. It has a weak gravity to planet Vegeta but it is so far away it would take about a year to get there. What's in the bag? And why does the pod you got have an experimental sticker?"

Bardock " The pod I borrowed it from my Friend in the invention department, no one was there so I left a note saying I'll bring it back I took it because the notes on the desk said that it was 3 times faster than any other pod and remained reliable making it as fast as a PTO large cruiser that Frieza uses except with our patented reliably.

The bag has weighted wrist bands and ankle bands they go from 1 kilo each to 10 kilo each, there is also a survival kit and a training manual featuring from basic techniques to the most advanced techniques the Galic gun and the moon ball, I passed a shop on my way to the hanger and bought them. I used most of my pay from my last job to buy the lastest weights , they are tiny pieces of matter cut from a black hole, so the weights don't take up any room. The survival kit has a test kit to determine whether plants or animals are safe to eat."

He turned to his son

Bardock " Kakerott I'll put all your stuff in the pod don't bother trying to take it out it is too heavy, only take out what you need at the time then put it back. I'm sure you heard me talk about the training weights, first start with the ones marked with a 1 and train with them every day only taking them off when hunting or sleeping, when you can move easily with them on, take them off and put on the ones marked 2, follow this routine until you have mastered the last weight. During your training follow the technique level from basics to advanced, only move to the advanced when you know for certain you can control your Osaru form.

I will now show you how to clear your mind and meditate to get a better feel for yourself it will allow you to make ki blasts and eventually you will be able to feel every muscle thus putting you closer to controlling the Osaru state.

Now I want you to sit down get comfortable, good now close your eyes, slowly breath in good , now hold, slowly breath out good keep doing that. Now while your doing that start feeling your body, no not with your hands Kakarott with your mind.

I just want you to keep the rhythm of breathing in then out, now feel your heart beat feel it pounding inside your chest, do you feel it?"

Kakarott "yes"

Bardock" really you feel it already don't mess with me, describe it.

Kakarott "it feels like ba boom then baboom I can feel it shaking my chest"

Bardock" holy shit you actually can feel it damn, it took me weeks just to get that far.

Now feel your stomach what do you feel?"

Kakarott "I feel a heat there like it's swirling around"

Bardock " damn you will one day become great warrior you have already mastered the basics of meditation but before you get any ideas about trying to turn Osaru you need to be able to feel every thing your body does from the lungs contracting and expanding, to your diaphragm going up and down, to the books flowing in your veins and the electrical signals in your muscles. Once you can feel all that with ease you can then command your muscles to do what you shan't them to do in the osaru form, even I haven't got that far yet.

Now to form a basic ki blast you need to feel that swirling energy and try to force it out of one of your hands then concentrate and form it into a ball"

Kakarott easily forming a ki ball in his right hand , then feeling cocky forming another one in his other hand. "Like this right"

Bardock shocked "you are a literal natural born fighting genius"

Kakarott smiled and looked over joyed at the complement " Really you think so"

Bardock" don't let it get to your head , train everyday even when you are the strongest never stop training become as powerful as you can possibly be and don't let the king or prince tell you otherwise they want you to be weaker than them so they don't have to train, they are stupid in that regard except maybe the prince it seems like he is always training off world.

Oh speaking of the king I should teach you how to lower your power level so when they do a power check you will seem weaker than you are and you won't be executed "

Kakarott looked shocked and horrified" What!? They execute you for being stronger that is cruel because that messes with my goal the be the strongest saiyan and being of all time"

Bardock smirked" that is why I'm giving you this training, now shut up and follow my instructions

Feel that energy swirling I want you to spread it out evenly through your body try to make it so that the amount of swirling energy you feel is as small as possible"

Kakarott" I think I am doing it, the amount of swirling energy feels like it has halved"

Bardock" Kakerott it seems you have already got the hang of it when I first did it I only managed to reduce it by a tiny fraction, even though now I can reduce the energy from being huge to being tiny it still registers as 500 on the scanners when checked by the King"

"Keep practicing everything I have taught you when I send you off to earth"

Kakarott " why are you sending me to be an infiltrator to wipe out the people on the planet?"

Bardock " I'm not I'm sending you to survive I assume your mother told you about the Royal family and their deal with Frieza"

Kakarott narrows his eyes" yes we get paid to exterminate planets but if we for any reason make Frieza mad he will wipe us out"

Bardock looked at Gine while speaking to Kakarott " good you got the full details of the deal, I think that Frieza has become mad as he is asking about the legend of the super saiyan, I think he is afraid we will achieve this and wipe him out instead, so I am sure he will attack that is why I am sending you to a planet called Earth, your mission is only to survive and of survival before you eat any food on that planet being animals or plants cut a small piece of it with a ki blade, the technique is in the basic section of the manual, then follow the instructions on the test kit exactly if it's good to eat it shows green if bad it shows red, Now get in your pod, I've already put your stuff in there and punched in the destination. "

Gine "Bardock why can't we both leave as well"

Bardock" you know why, our power level is too high even when I reduce it can be detected, we would all be blown out it the sky, plus I want to train and if it comes to it I will gather as many warriors as possible and defeat the bastard"

Gine "what about a mission, we could take a mission then escape, I have been training you know"

Bardock " as much as I like the idea of you escaping and looking after Kakerott, if nothing happens with Frieza then we would be deserters and would be hunted down then executed "

Gine looking depressed "if we die on the planet how will Raditz know where his younger brother was sent, no one else knows "

Bardock " easy when he was last here after his infiltration purge we came up with a code to talk to each other over the scouter without any one knowing what we were saying"

Gine " how does it work, "

Bardock " it is our native language mixed with common words that our language has no meaning for, and each word is split up into two letter segments , each segment swaps the letters and after the word is completed an e is added afterword"

Gine " sounds complicated, it could take me a month to understand it fully but I really want to tell Raditz "

Bardock " well tell him only after you understand it properly I'll help you understand it when I can, I need to take a mission coz I blew all our money on training weights for our son, that reminds me I never thanked you for those 100 through to 1000kg weight arm and ankle band set I got every year, you must have taken mercenary work, how did you survive?"

Gine smiled" you think I gave them to you with out getting used to them first, you obviously don't know me as well as you think.I might not like purging planets or killing people but I'm still a saiyan, I always want to get stronger."

Bardock " you gave me hand me downs as presents shame on you, but then again I'm impressed"

Bardock " Kakarott your still here why haven't you left yet"

Kakarott ran out of the pod and hugged his mother

"See you soon Mom"then turned to his father and offered his hand to shake Bardock shook it

Kakarott "come pick me up soon dad I will get bored on that planet after I finish all the weight training there will be no one that I can have a fun fight with"

Bardock " will do, now remember after pressing the green button to close the door press the red button to start the engine to fly off but never press the blue button it puts you to sleep until you reach your destination, while you are travelling in space practice forming and dissipating ki balls and try to learn how to make ki blades and dissipate them, also focus on all your meditation exercises, oh I forgot to mention there is a pocket in the bag that has a water replicater that makes water, a 1 litre water bottle, and food replicator that makes a bar at a time and 1 of those bars can fill you up, you can choose the flavours both have instruction manuals , now leave , I'm proud of you son"

Kakerott pressed the green button then realised "where do I go to the toilet?"

Bardock then says " there is a toilet under the seat , and there is a toilet roll replicator in the orange pocket of the bag , just lift the seat off and lean it against the left wall, away from the controls, don't worry about the smell it gets sucked out and replaced with fresh air"

Kakarott now relaxed pressed the red button and launched off into space ensuring that he was reducing his power level.

Bardock " He will Surpass us all one day ,I'm sure of it especially how quickly he was able to pick up all my teachings"

He sighed " I had better get a mission, maybe I can link up with my team again money is going to be tight until I complete it you just tell me over the scouter if something is wrong by simply saying po re and I will leave and come back immediately "

Gine"if Frieza is going to kill us all the most minimal thing that would ensure our races survival is to send all the incubator babies and children who have power levels 10 and below off world to survive and record them as being infiltrator babies, then make sure no one can know where they were sent to. If you can get your inventor friend to encode information with the same code that you and Raditz came up with then when The Prince wants to start collecting the survivors then Raditz will decode it and we will be avenged or they will survive or both"

Bardock" That is a fantastic idea, I'll get started with it now"

Gine " you need to change your amour I have some spare credits "

Bardock " I suppose I'll just trade it for a newer model without the shoulder pads and the credits will make up the difference"

One month later

*Saiyans attack as osaru against the Kanassaians. One cuts Pumbukin, but they all get wiped out anyway*

After the Battle the saiyans are back in their normal forms in a crater.

Pumbukin: *touches scar* That bastard.

Toma: That's what you get for dropping your guard. So Burdock, don't you think you went over the top there, even celebrating your son's finally out of the incubator and all?

Burdock: "Celebrating my son's incubator release? I don't care "

He said hiding his lie

Selypa: We're finished on this planet. Why don't you head back to Planet Vegeta and meet him?

Burdock stayed silent

Selipa I see

Pumpkin: We ought to be grateful to Freeza-. He's been putting us to work for him quite often.

Burdock: So what does Freeza- want with a crummy little planet like this?

He said through gritted teeth in reaction to Pumbukin's words

Toma: You know what I heard? This Kanassa is supposed to have some kind of energy that grants you psychic abilities. I don't know whether he believes that rumor or not, but apparently Freeza-sama has been thinking of taking this world for a long time.

Alone kannassan gets up from some rubble and quickly moves behind Bardock striking him behind the neck

*Tooro suddenly attacks Burdock*

Burdock: Wha-?

Pumpkin: Rotten scum!

Burdock: Looks like I dropped my guard too. You lousy rat!

*Toma blasts Tooro, who catches fire*

Tooro: Listen to me! I just struck you using a technique giving you knowledge of the future through visions!

Burdock: Knowledge of the future?

Tooro: You will see the future fate of your own people.

Burdock: What is this guy talking about?

Tooro: I will warn you now, that you have no future, save that which is cursed! As it is with my own people, there will be nothing but destruction for yours! I condemn you to see your own future, and agonize over the form it takes!

Burdock: Enough!

*Burdock blasts Tooro to pieces*

Pumpkin: That's pretty funny. What do us invincible Saiyans have to watch and agonize over, I ask you? Right, Burdo-?

*Burdock collapses*

Everyone: Hey, Burdock! Burdock! Hey Burdock! What's wrong? Shake it off! What's the matter? Hey Burdock! Hey! Burdock!

On Frieza's spaceship

Zarbon: Frieza , we have just received word that Planet Kanassa has been conquered. We have acquired it fully one month sooner than had been forecast.

Dodoria: Who was it we sent to take over Kanassa?

Zarbon: Some nameless lower-class Saiyan warriors.

Freeza: Saiyans?

Dodoria: These latest guys have been working pretty hard, don't you think?

Zarbon: There's certainly something remarkable about them.

Dodoria: Particularly when it comes to Vegeta, their prince, with whom Freeza has taken such an interest. I can't hardly believe a kid like that has such a battle power.

Zarbon: It's more than just him. Individually, there's nothing special about them, but when they team up, they demonstrate incredible power.

Dodoria: What are you afraid of?

Zarbon: Nothing. I just think that if we leave the Saiyans alone like this, it will mean a lot of trouble for us later on. You never know when another guy like Vegeta may appear. Let's suppose they were to team up against us.

Freeza: You think they might become unpleasant, then?

Zarbon yes

Back on planet Vegeta

Doctor A: Burdock is as surprising as ever. It's only taken him several days to fully recover.

Doctor B: Yeah. He may be a lower class warrior, but every time he goes off to clear some land, he always manages to nearly get killed before returning.

A: By now, his battle power should be pretty close to 10,000.

B: He's quite a guy.

*Toma enters*

Toma: How is he?

B: Physically there's nothing wrong. He's in perfect shape. However, the computer is picking up a fluctuation in his brain waves.

Toma: I see.

Pumpkin: Oh well, this time we'll have to leave Burdock behind.

Toma: Yeah.

A: Which planet are you off to this time?

Toma: Planet Meat

A while later

Bardock starts to see visions and reacts

Doctor B: Is he regaining consciousness?

Bardock sees visions of a planet exploding, a attack ball landing on a blue planet, a child looking like his son striking an old man,then sees the old man attempt to clean the child, he sees the child wearing strange clothing and carrying a stick as a weapon next to a blue haired female human,the child seems to follow this human, he sees the child again carrying a crate with him are two more humans one is bald old man and a bald human child,another image of the bald old man standing and the two children lying down being tired, the next vision shows his son fighting someone,fighting some old namek,

It then shows the child try to meditate or pray, next image Kakerott is meditating next to a big jet black creature who is trying to teach him something,he sees his son face off against a younger namek, he looks a lot older now and an exact copy of himself minus the scar the vision ends

*Burdock is let out of his healing machine*

Doctor A: Are you all right, Burdock?

Burdock: Yeah. I'm still a bit dizzy in the head, though. I was having these strange dreams.

Bardock then puts on his armor,wrist bands and scouter.

A: Dreams?

Burdock: Yeah. I wonder what they were all about.

A: Are you sure you're okay?

Burdock: I'm made of tougher stuff than you guys are, much tougher. Never mind me, what happened to Toma and the others?

A: They were ordered by Freeza-sama to the planet Meat.

Burdock: What!? Dammit, how could they leave me out? Planet Meat, eh? All right, that's pretty close.

*Burdock runs off*

A: Hey, Burdock!

Bardock traveling to planet meat

Tooro: I condemn you to see your own future, and agonize over the form it takes! He sees visions of planet Vegeta being destroyed

*visions of Planet Vegeta's destruction, then headed straight to the hanger bay and got in his attack pod.

On planet meat

Toma: Damn…W-why? Why are you guys…?

Dodoria: You Saiyans, you're as tough as I expected. However…You'll have to let us toy with you a little more.

Toma: Why!? Why are you doing this?

Dodoria: Is that bothering you? All right, you can take this to hell with you. This, you see, was ordered by Freeza-sama!

Toma: W-what!?

Dodoria: Freeza-sama denounced you Saiyans as troublesome!

Totally Not Appule: You sure you didn't do anything to upset him?

Toma: I-it's untrue! We've always acted exactly as ordered by Freeza-sama! Never once have we…

Dodoria: Never-the-less, if you fall out of favor, this is what happens!

Toma: This? After all the hard work we've done?

Dodoria: That's…*hits Toma* right!

*scene change to Bardock, who's surveying the landscape*

Bardock just got out of the pod and looked around

Bardock: Looks like they got carried away again. Those guys…*checks his scouter

Bardock :Mm? There they are! All caught up in the moment rioting around, no doubt.

*He flies off to meet his crew , then finds their bodies laying all about dead, Celipa, Sugesh and Panbukin

Bardock: What the…?

Toma: B-Burdock?

Bardock turns on the recording feature on his scouter

Burdock: Toma! What's going on here? What happened?

Toma: What a fool I've been. We should have stayed home tucked in our beds like good children.

Burdock: Never mind that, don't tell me the Meatians got the best of you?

Toma: No. We eliminated them quickly.

Burdock: Then who did this to you?

Toma: Freeza! He ordered Dodoria to kill us ,Frieza He's stabbed us all in the back!

Burdock: That can't be possible!

Toma: That rotten Freeza's just been using us. I-I've already had it, but before long, all Saiyans are going to be killed by that rat Freeza.

Toma: Listen to me, listen well—go back to Planet Vegeta right now! Once there, gather our comrades and defeat Freeza! Let him know…how strong the Saiyans…really…are…

*Toma dies. Bardock grabs a strip of white fabric tied around Toma's arm and covers it in his blood until it is soaked through, then wraps it around his head.

Dodoria's men show up.*

Bardock "You"

Horn Mook: Now comes your turn to die!

The blue nook jumped up and spammed ki blasts at him creating a huge dust cloud bardock flys up and crushes the blue mooks skull in by clasping his hands above his head and driving them on top of the mooks head.

Horn Mook: You lowlife! Where did you go!? Dammit! You fool!

He appears behind another mook and wraps his arms around the mooks neck and shoulder, he snaps it's neck and throws him up he disappears and the others fire a beam at the silhouette thinking it's him but it's their team mate.

The dust disappears and he is in the open smiling.

Green Mook: T-this can't be! He's supposed to be a lower-class warrior!

Horn Mook: Regardless of his level, he's still a Saiyan! Stay on your toes! Let's go!

The two mooks charge at bardock

*Burdock suddenly has more visions* he sees his son shout out the name of a technique that changes Kakarott's orange from white to red and fighting who he thinks is the crown prince Vegeta

Goku: Kaio-ken!

Vegeta: What's the matter, Kakarrot!? I know you've got better than this!

*back in reality*

Burdock: No again! Damn, what's going on in my head!?

He realises that he is being held in place from behind and gets kicked in the face by a red mook the red guy was about to punch him but bardock flipped himself so that the mook holding him would get the hit and he escaped

Horn Mook: No, wait-…

*Burdock then fires a tyrant lancer and incinerates the both of them

Bardock then notices Dodoria

Burdock: D-Dodoria! Why!? Why are you doing this to us!?

*Dodoria breaths deeply and charges a beam bardock instinctively tried to block forming a tiny ki shield but he was sent flying and landed with all the bodies of his comrades on top

Dodoria: That was all too brief. I wish he'd have entertained me a bit longer.

Zarbon (via scouter): Come in, Dodoria. You are ordered to return. Rendezvous with us immediately. We're headed for Planet Vegeta.

Dodoria: Understood.

*Dodoria leaves. Burdock crawls out from under bodies*

Burdock: Dammit. Freeza-sama really is after us.

He then turns of the recording and saves it as evidence

*scene switches to Freeza's ship*

Dodoria: I have returned.

Zarbon: Dodoria, you bungled it.

Dodoria: What's that?

Zarbon: You allowed one of the Saiyans on Planet Meat to escape.

Dodoria: Impossible! I made certain!

Zarbon: Then what have we here? *ship is seen on screen*

Dodoria: It's him! He survived that!? This is inexcusable of me! I will deal with him immediately!

Freeza: Oh, it is all right. This Saiyan also seems to be headed toward Planet Vegeta anyhow.

Zarbon: Then he will meet the same fate either way, won't he?

*Burdock's ship approaches Freeza's*

Burdock: T-that's Freeza-sama's spaceship. H-he couldn't be headed for Planet Vegeta, could he? I can't believe it!

Freeza: It has been some time since we have seen the best show in the universe. I hope the fireworks will be pretty.

On planet Vegeta

Bardock got out of his pod

Mook a: So what happened to you? How did a guy like you get beat up so badly?

Burdock (talking to himself): That's…

Mook B: I thought you went to Planet Meat, didn't you?

Can you tell me about earth

Mook b :what earth as in planet FX-50, It's a blue planet

Burdock: earth is blue ? There's no mistake. All those dreams I've had…they're really the future! Which means…! It-it can't be!

Mook B: W-what's the matter, Burdock!?

Mook A: Hey, look at this! *they look at the bloody spaceship interior* He's far from all right, wouldn't you say!?

Burdock: That's really the future! Everything…happens…for real!

*more visions*

Tooro (in vision): I just struck you using a technique giving you knowledge of the future through visions! You will see the future fate of your own people. I will warn you now, that you have no future, save that which is cursed! As it is with my own people, there will be nothing but destruction for yours! I condemn you to see your own future, and agonize over the form it takes!

Burdock: I won't let him do it. I'll stop him myself! Freeza!

Saiyans: What the? Ain't that Burdock? What's the matter?

Burdock: Everyone, come with me! We're going to kill Freeza!

*he walks into bar filled with Saiyans*

Saiyans: What the? Ain't that Burdock? What's the matter?

Burdock: Everyone, come with me! We're going to kill Freeza!

Saiyans: What? What are you saying!?

Burdock: Believe me. Toma and the others, they were all killed! Freeza is about to eliminate us…about to eliminate Planet Vegeta!

*they all laugh*

Saiyans: He says the planet is going to be destroyed! Are you all right? Get a grip on yourself, Burdock! Freeza-sama would never do something like that! Are you sure you didn't just have a bad dream?

Bardock takes his scouter off and says "if you don't believe me listen to this"

and it plays the entire conversation with Tora and the conversation Dodoria has that tells him to go back as they are going to planet Vegeta.

" holy shit Frieza wants us all dead well fuck him I say we all go and kill the bastard"

Bardock yells "let's quit and tear Frieza's head off his shoulders who'll join me"

"yeah" "whoo" "oh yeah" "whe-whoo"

Bardock then charged out of the bar with 20 or so saiyans there were even a 5 elites who followed and all of them were near his level maybe plus or minus 1000 the other saiyans were about 2000 each and headed towards Frieza's spaceship

Bardock yells "FRIEZA, come out and face me you bastard"

Frieza soldiers start piling out of the ship but the company of saiyans shoot and tear a hole in the ranks straight through the middle Bardock then orders "when I say Quit start charging your most powerful attacks make sure you use all of your power leaving it around the low hundreds concentrate your energy attack to be as thin and concentrated as possible and launch them when I yell here have it."

Bardock yelled this while ripping off arms , legs and heads even impaling one soldier with his hand throwing the body to another soldier then using a tyrant lancer to incinerate the heads of both.

The chorus of screams was swallowed up by a load unison "YES SIR"from the rest of the saiyans

As Bardock neared the Frieza's Large Cruiser class ship he saw the door opening he searched with his scanner on the scouter to reveal only 20 energy levels behind him 'ha they all survived' then turned the scanner function off as he saw a creature emerge from the ship.

Frieza this little horned demon in front of him was the tyrant they were forced to serve under.

"FRIEZA WE QUIT" Bardock yelled as he starts pouring all his energy into his right hand then attempting to concentrate it as much as possible

"We refuse to be slaves to you any more no longer will we be forced to slaughter the ones who cannot possibly give us a challenge, on behalf of all the saiyans and all the weak who didn't have a chance to get stronger I have a present HERE HAVE IT."

All the saiyans released the most powerful ki bast that they had ever created before

Bardock figured that by concentrating the blasts and using all of their power at once it would effectively boost their attacks by a factor of 10 and if they all hit together it would be enough to kill the tryrant, and when Frieza dodged his own attack coming at him I will unleash my riot javelin into him when he is least expecting it and kill him .

Frieza quickly created a death ball and sent it to collide however it was quickly being pushed back then Frieza pushed more energy into it changing course and heading towards Bardock and his comrades then he had a vision of his son Kakerott facing Frieza

"Not now got to survive this some how" as he attempted to stop Frieza 's death ball lifting up his hands to greet the attack "I have seen the death of my race I WILL NOT LOSE GINE, I WILL NOT PERISH"

His hair flicks between gold and black rising up then falling down until his eyes become white his hair stayed gold and up his eyes teal his aura gold "This will change everything "he deflects the huge ball easily and harmlessly flys away in the distance it explodes causing no damage to anything.

Frieza's eyes widen " that's not possible monkeys only turn into osaru's"

Bardock once again gathers up all his ki in his right hand, concentrates it and throws it at Frieza. It hits him in the chest and it pushes the demon backwards until it explodes completely incinerating the tyrant.

The saiyans cheer his name "Bardock,Bardock,Bardock"

The remaining Frieza forces in the ship were about to start it when bardock entered the ship "this ship belongs to me now if you want to live turn off the engines NOW and no one is to contact any one on any other ship on pain of death.

The saiyans that followed bardock were now behind him, " secure the ship and destroy all scouters and can locate Dodoria I wanna rip his dammed head off, split up into teams of six and locate Dodoria and I suppose Zarbon , don't engage unless they try to use their scouters even then if you do destroy their scouters get out of there, I know your itching to fight but right now you are way too drained "

The saiyans followed the order one group came across Zarbon notified Bardock of the location and immediately blew up his scouter, bardock came rushing in almost immediately and as soon as he saw zarbon he blew his head off with a tyrant lancer.

Then another group of saiyans found Dodoria notified bardock of the location, then blew up the scouter. Bardock appeared seemingly out of nowhere saw Dodoria and stated" it's time for you to pay"

Dodoria was shocked he expected Frieza to win,' no Frieza was still outside fighting with the rest of the monkeys, these ones were sent here to ensure that Frieza couldn't call for backup, stupid saiyans Frieza doesn't need back up, he is the backup.' He thought to himself

"Ha ha stupid monkey Frieza doesn't need back up, he is the back up, he is out there now wiping out the rest of your" he smiled"new squad."

Bardock " Frieza is dead so are you"

He lunged at Dodoria and punched him in the gut, causing Dodoria to double over "that was for celipa",then bardock brought his other hand down and chopped off Dodoria's left arm, "that was for Sugesh" Dodoria tried to fire a ki ball with his remaining hand bardock caught the ball and threw it at Dodoria's right leg blowing it up"that was for Pumbukin "Dodoria now with one leg and arm started to fall over then quickly used his ki to float, bardock quickly grabbed Dodoria's right arm twisted it behind the blobs back then pushed his leg on to Dodoria's back and started pulling , slowly bone was tearing away from the socket, flesh and muscle began ripping until it came completely off" that was for Toma" bardock then reached down and grabbed Dodoria's head put his boot on the neck and smiled "this is for me" then in one swift motion his aura flared, powered to his max and ripped the head off with part of the spinal cord still attached.

Bardock then asked as he dropped the head unceremoniously on the ground " do any of you know how to fly this thing" "yeah I can do it " bardock then ordered "can some one clean this shit stain off the floor of my ship, " he pushed for a second then continued"

Now then take us to Earth planet FX-50, I have a son to pick up."

Bardock stayed in the super saiyan form until they arrived on earth, he was now so used to the form that he could turn it on and off without effort.

On the way there he remembered his visions of his son growing up first with the old man that picked Kakarott up with his son fighting the old man to seeing his son training with some other old man and another child, saving and protecting others on that strange blue planet that he and Gine had sent him to survive.

He also focused on remembering the fight his son would have with the crown prince , obviously his son was Protecting his world just like he himself had done when he confronted Frieza turned golden then killed it.

Why would the prince want to kill his son or harm the planet. If Vegeta had really been destroyed why would the prince try to kill one of the last sayains left alive, and why hadn't he seen Raditz in any of his visions his son, Raditz was the strongest and most skilled warrior for his class and age that was why he was put on the princes team surely he would have teamed up with his younger brother against the prince.

Bardock came to a conclusion no longer would they purge planets, no now they will sell their skills to end wars , shift the tide of battles and be hired to protect planets from being purged by the rest of the Planet trade organisation , that is the way forward, the future of the saiyan race.

If the prince refuses his idea then he decided that he would kill him and take the throne even though he despised the idea all that extra responsibility would hinder his time to train.

While in the ship near the end of the trip he found a throne room that had a gravity simulator in it he discovered that the control panel was on the arm rest of the throne and that it could go up to 100 times planet Vegeta's gravity and that the gravity experienced through out the ship could be adjusted from here as well.

" Could be use full for training but it might kill the ships weaker technicians if I make the gravity like home across the entire ship , oh well I 'll just have to train here until we can find a race that can replicate this so that all saiyans can get stronger."

It took a year but they had arrived and were locked in orbit around the blue planet.

Bardock now in his normal state ordered "get me an orbital scan of any newly made craters.

"

"There is one in a Forrest near a mountain range located 1777, 6703"

"Take us down there now"

The ship left orbit entered the atmosphere and flew down gentle landing on the closest flat service to the destination. Bardock "send the co ordinates to my scouter"

When the info was received the door was opened for him and he walked out the ship. He clicked the scouter and flew to the co ordinates.

When he arrived he was an open pod in the centre of the crater, Bardock landed and proceeded to smell the pod to get the scent of his son ,it smelt like it was a week old.

He followed the scent until he came across a small house, loud noises were coming from there like an argument with things breaking.

As he neared the house, he heard "I want my mom, my dad my brother anyone, anyone but you, first my parents were In front of me then the machine turned me round facing the sky , then nothing until I see you in front of me, then to make matters worse you try to man handle me like a baby, go away I can look after my self I was trained in basic survival, so buzz off old man."

Bardock smirked hearing this, his son had pride. He walked to the front door and pushed it causing the locked door to tear a new hole in the frame with the door slamming into a wall."That's no way to treat someone who took you to their home and fed you, Kakerott I thought your mother would have taught you about manners, she is so soft sometimes"

At this Kakerott turned with happy surprise "Dad, finally you came back, did you deal with the problem you said you had"

"Yeah I even learnt something new watch this " bardock immediately turned super saiyan though he still did not know it was called that since the legend was only talked about between the elites and the royals.

"Wow that is a ridiculously huge amount of power you are putting out just sensing it is like thick air after living on the highest mountain at the peak then immediately being at the bottom. I'm Gohan " Said Gohan as he felt like his chest was being crushed by the air being forced against him.

Bardock"wait you can sense energy that's seems pretty useful, I hate having to rely on this thing" pointing to his scouter.

Gohan replied " well I can teach you and your son for a price" Bardock narrowed his eyes" what is the price"

" that you and your son don't use your powers to kill the innocent people of this planet"

Surprised by this price bardock replied "deal"

Gohan smiled and added "there is one caveat I didn't mention you and your son have to plough the fields, then sow the seeds in the rows."

Bardock sighed"fine it's nothing I didn't do as a kid back home before, never mind it's been dealt with"

So Bardock and Kakerott plough the feilds with their hands, sowed the seeds in the rows all within 1 hour covering 10 square kilometres.

Gohan was shocked to say the least, even with a tractor it would takes at least a week driving 18 hours a day just to plough and another week to sow.

Kakerott was spent and layed back sprawled on the grass around the house. however bardock didn't even break a sweat.

"Gohan there is only your part of the deal left"

Gohan agreed"

Yes I do believe it is no I want you to get comfortable and relax, close your eyes take slow breaths in then out focus on your energy well where there is most easily felt usually it is in the stomach now once you felt your own energy try to feel that same sort of feeling outside your body all animals and creatures have power running through them even if it is low . If you are having difficulty try to search in my direction , do you feel anything"

"Holy shit yes I can feel you , my son, but holy shit is this how powerful I am."

Gohan "now don't let that get to your head their will always be some one out there in that great big universe that is stronger than you no matter how strong you think you are"

Bardock agrees " them are words I can live by, say Gohan I am a Saiyan mercenary for hire from the planet Vegeta I can protect a planet for a fee, know of any place that has the planets king to arrange protection. and believe me there are some people out there who might want to exterminate the population then sell the empty planet"

Gohan looked shocked then composed himself " that I can believe you protecting a planet but the other I just can't see why people would be so cruel and the fact you from another planet we thought we were alone in the universe until you showed up"

"Only when I showed up ? what about Kakerott and his attack pod landing coming from space?"

"I live far away from civilisation and most space watchers would think it was a meteor"Gohan informed Bardock

"I know the Ox king we are friends and rivals from the turtle hermit school of martial arts. Maybe I can get an audience with him introduce you and your offer then the Ox king can introduce you to king furry the king of earth"Gohan answered

"How long "

Gohan"what"

Bardock" how long until I can talk to king furry "

Gohan "1month at least"

Bardock "that is too long "

Gohan"why"

Bardock " I need to talk to the Prince of the Saiyans directly but I need to do it in person and as soon as possible it will take a year to get there if he is still goes to and stays at planet fuf 46."

Gohan"fuf 46 is a very unimaginative name"

Bardock "Frieza originally named it after himself after he conquered it, after I killed him I added fu to every planet name like that "

Gohan"fu?"

bardock "it stands for exactly what you are thinking."

Gohan"that's incredibly rude"

Why don't you use that device on your ear to contact him"

Bardock because my other son Raditz is with him and he has a passive recorder in his scouter and it sends information straight to the heart of the PTO even he knows that but he can't get a new from planet Vegeta he has to get one from the PTO and they put those recorders everywhere."

Bardock "I have an idea I'll use your voice and the first thing you should say is Prince Vegeta po re

I'll connect you "

Bardock then connects to Vegeta turning on the recording function again then handing the device to Gohan.

With Gohan holding the scouter close to his mouth "who the fuck is this" came a angry voice

Gohan then calmly said "Prince Vegeta po re" then handed it back to Bardock . Sounds could be heard like the turning off of a scouter

The Prince then" it apparently is safe to talk now Bardock"

"Prince Vegeta I have just killed Frieza the overlord is incinerated we are now free to rule ourselves now. I have a suggestion for you Prince, about our place in the universe, as I see it we should become mercenaries fighting wars and protecting planets from being attacked by the PTO, only of course if they can pay. What to do you think of my suggestion. "

A "hn" could be heard at the other end of the line

Then " You make a fine suggestion " he paused "General Bardock, I was considering taking over the PTO but instead we will become mercenaries and have many battles "

Bardock pleased to hear this then asked" Prince Vegeta do you want to become stronger"

" what are you offering Bardock if you mean that genetic plant that your brother came up with then no

"

"No I earned this power I was about to die trying to block Frieza's death ball and in the mix of my need to survive and the rage that Frieza was going to kill my wife on the planet I gained a huge power boost my aura turned golden my eyes turned teal and my hair became spiky and gold"

There was a gasp at the other end of the line Vegeta then angrily "WHAT you mean YOU a LOW CLASS warrior became the LEGEND a SUPER SAIYAN that's IMPOSSIBLE that is MY BIRTHRIGHT "

Bardock smirked and shrugged" Tell that to Frieza's ashes, oh you will get your birthright only on the condition that the class system is abolished and the only thing that matters is your power level, as well as to let your subjects become as strong as they can possibly be"

Vegeta" WHAT YOU ARE GIVING ME YOUR FUTURE KING ORDERS"

Bardock "if you want to get stronger then yes or do you want my sons to be stronger than you, so do you accept"

Vegeta"RRRRAAAARRRR" then he takes a deep breath "Yes I agree to abolish the class system and allow all saiyans to become as strong as possible in return You Bardock will teach me how to become a Super Saiyan."

From then on the saiyans eventually learnt how to sense energy and only used scouters to put a number on what they were feeling when testing themselves. Planet earth Capsule Corp sold gravity training room capsules to Planet Vegeta from studying Bardocks ship, all the saiyans got hundreds of times stronger in 1 year than ever would have been possible before .

Bardock learnt to control the osaru form from Nappa then combined it with super saiyan which Bardock dubbed super osaru

He later did the same with Ascended Super osaru he many saiyans these new forms once they mastered the osaru form especially his sons.

Eventually some saiyans became super saiyans under the tutelage of General Bardock these saiyans included Raditz, Nappa and further down the track Kakarott, they all achieved the legend.

Bardock eventually discovered the second form of super saiyan where his hair became spikierand there was blue lightning in the gold aura, and dubbed it Ascended Super Saiyan.

While trying to discover Acended Super Saiyan he discovered a bulkier form that only improved power but didn't affect speed, he found out that it could be added to both forms of super saiyan. He dubbed it Boosted form.

Kakerott was hired by Bulma with the recommendation coming from Gohan ,when he came across fire mountain and the Ox King he got Roshi to put the fire out and learnt the Kamehameha , King piccolo was never released as pilaf and his crew were killed by an osaru Kakerott who had complete control and could even speak due to being trained how to do so by Nappa . He got paid for every day of service. He trained with Roshi and krillin who eventually ended up with Maron.

The red ribbon army on earth was wiped out by Kakerott( before he became a super saiyan), Gero's androids were wiped out by a Boosted Super Saiyan Kakerott .

The blue prints were handed to King Furry and Kakerott received a Furry contracted Capsule Corp to build androids from willing soldiers or create robots like android 16.

Cell was wiped out by a Acended Super Saiyan Kakerott.

Buu was never released as Babidy and Dabora were ripped apart by Kakerott.

One day the God of destruction Beerus came to planet Vegeta asking about the Super Saiyan God

The legend was looked up in a book of legends, they found 5 pure hearted saiyans that included Gine to pour their good heart into King Vegeta. .

His hair turned red , he became thinner and he dubbed it Saiyan God.

The fight was so intense that both Beerus and the King were knocked unconscious, thus saving the planet from destruction.

Eventually other saiyans such as Kakerott and Raditz completed the ritual.

King Vegeta, Kakerott and Raditz trained with Whis and found a new level which their hair spiked up like a super saiyan except it was blue, It was dubbed Super Saiyan God.

There was no goku black as kakarot never met chichi Vegeta never met bulma both chose saiyan mates and named their children differently Kakerott 's kids were Bardock and Raditz(jr).

Vegeta's first kid was named Vegeta the third and his daughter was called Kale

Kakarott,King Vegeta and Raditz eventually learned ultra instinct and later learned to combine it with the Osaru form.

The Saiyans essentially protected the universe under the rule of King Vegeta the First Saiyan King to acheive the legend of the Super Saiyan and so many more forms and boosts that his father had no clue about.

By David Luciani 2018


End file.
